Magie dissidente
by Melianne
Summary: OS en deux parties sur nos héros. Arrivés à la rescousse d'un village secoué par de violentes tempêtes, les aventuriers sont surpris par une pluie étrange.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: Aventures appartient à Mahyar, Bob Lennon, Seb et Fred du Grenier ainsi que Krayn_

Magie dissidente

Ce jour-là, nos aventuriers avaient été dans un comptoir d'embauche pour mercenaires afin de trouver du boulot, parce qu'ils commençaient à être à sec. Et que le bouclier de Théo le démangeait. N'étant pas resté longtemps dans cette zone de repos pour aventuriers, ils avaient repris la route assez vite.

Ils avaient voyagé de longues semaines à travers une montagne pour atteindre le comptoir, et même si le printemps commençait à se faire sentir en même temps que des douces températures, le pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé avait entamé ses longues plaintes, râlant sur Théo qui les avait amenés par ici, et qui ne lui avait pas laissé de temps de repos nécessaire -selon lui.

Les autres aventuriers essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter ses lamentations, mais c'était plus difficile pour Shin, juste derrière lui sur Brasier. Sur Lumière, le paladin hésitait à l'assommer pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais bon, ils étaient habitués, maintenant. Alors les trois aventuriers avançaient tantôt au trot, tantôt au pas sans répondre au mage de feu.

Pendant leur trajet, deux personnes réfléchissaient sérieusement. Shin était très occupé à observer la nature qui les entourait : ils n'étaient jamais venus par-delà cette chaine de montagnes. Théo avait entendu parler de cette région du monde par un de ses confrères inquisiteurs qui avait beaucoup voyagé. Il lui semblait qu'Aldo Azur lui en avait parlé aussi un jour. Il avait décidé de quitter pendant un temps la région qu'ils avaient plus ou moins saccagé ces derniers temps, histoire de se faire un peu oublier.

Shinddha Kory, le demi élémentaire d'eau avait invoqué Icy, qui s'était installée sur la tête de la louve druidique de son ami nain. Les deux créatures magiques voguaient entre les grands arbres autour des aventuriers. Par les yeux de son golem de glace, il avait accès à une autre vision du monde qui les entouraient. Un chemin était tracé jusqu'au village où ils devaient aller, des traces de roues de carrosse et/ou de charrette avaient imprégné le sol meuble. Latéralement à la route, une forêt très dense se dessinait. La légère brise donnait l'impression au demi-élémentaire que les arbres dansaient pour célébrer l'éveil de leurs fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Le soleil était à peine levé, et le ciel était encore rosé.

Il inspira un coup d'air comme pour ramoner ses poumons, et se plongea dans la vue d'Icy qui slalomait avec Eden entre les arbres encore recouverts par la rosée du matin, faisant confiance à Bob pour les guider sur Braise.

Devant eux, Théo de Silveberg, le paladin-inquisiteur, et Grunlek von Krayn, le nain ingénieur, trottaient gentiment sur Lumière, le cheval qui survivait à TOUT. Ce n'était pas un cheval d'inquisiteur pour rien.

Ces deux personnes étaient les plus focalisées sur leur mission. Le maire du village dans lequel ils rendaient avait fait quérir un message par un de ses soldats au comptoir où les aventuriers avaient été. La mission commençait à dater, parce que les bordures de la feuille commençaient à être très abîmées. L'âme de paladin de Théo s'était alors réveillée, et il avait décidé de compléter cette quête délaissée, sans vraiment trop regarder de quoi il en ressortait. Grunlek avait jeté un coup d'œil à la récompense, satisfaisante. Puis, en sortant de l'auberge où ils avaient passé la nuit, Théo et Grun s'étaient finalement penchés sur la mission. Shin était parti gambader, et Bob… dormait encore. Il avait eu une nuit agitée avec deux demoiselles.

La feuille se présentait simplement. En gros, en haut : « A l'aide, je vous en prie, Aventuriers ! », la seule chose qu'avait lue Théo avant d'arracher la feuille du tableau. La catégorie de la quête n'était pas indiquée, si ce n'est par un point d'interrogation. Les deux amis qui lisaient la feuille -en langage commun, s'étaient regardé en soulevant un sourcil.

Le maire proposait de se rencontrer avant de démarrer la quête dans le fameux comptoir, mais comme le village n'était qu'à quelques jours de cheval, ils avaient décidé d'y aller directement.

L'ordre de mission racontait de terribles intempéries s'abattant sur le village depuis plusieurs mois, allant de la tempête à des éclairs déchirant le ciel pendant plusieurs heures. Théo avait senti l'hérésie pointer son nez, et son armure avait brillé légèrement quelques secondes, signe d'une légère excitation. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tapé sur un diable ou quelque chose du genre.

Grun était un peu plus réservé, qu'est ce qui pouvait provoquer autant de changements climatiques ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ça, c'était Enoch, le père de Bob et aussi le diable qui les avait provoqués. Et même si le nain ingénieur n'avait rien contre les démons, si s'en était un qui avait provoqué les tempêtes, le battre serait quasiment impossible, seul Bob pourrait avoir une influence, même minimale sur lui. Théo était bien capable d'invoquer les éclairs, mais après il était à court de psychée. Et puis, quel avantage pourrait trouver un paladin à faire ça ? Peut-être un banni de l'église de la lumière. Toujours est-il qu'avec cette feuille de quête, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se mettre en route pour le village nommé Zêta. Bob fut réveillé par un seau d'eau et le sourire machiavélique de Théo, tandis que Shin rentrait de sa balade avec Icy sur l'épaule et une pomme dans la main, à moitié mangée.

-Hum… on quitte le comptoir ? avait-il demandé la bouche pleine.

-Oui. Le village où nous devons nous rendre est à quelques jours de cheval, ce serait une perte de temps d'envoyer quelqu'un au village pour qu'on rencontre une deuxième personne pour ensuite y aller, avait tranché le paladin pour tout le monde.

-Eh oh, on pourrait respirer cinq minutes, non ? avait grogné Bob, à moitié endormi et trempé.

-Toi, le radiateur ambulant, tu la fermes. T'avais qu'à pas t'envoyer en l'air hier soir.

Bob avait grimacé et commencé à imiter le paladin en boudant, puis ils étaient finalement partis en route, et voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur ce chemin, un à bouder, un à diverger, deux à réfléchir.

Après quelques jours de route, ils arrivèrent devant un rideau d'eau. De loin, ils avaient vu les nuages noirs et entendaient les grondements du tonnerre depuis un bout de temps, mais ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à ça. Les deux chevaux se firent arrêter devant le rideau de pluie. Bob et Shin sautèrent simultanément de Braise, le premier fasciné par ce phénomène unique, et le deuxième parce qu'il voulait s'approcher de ce qui se trouvait être son élément. Théo leur dit d'une voix inquisitrice :

-Reculez, c'est peut-être dangereux. On ne sait pas de quoi il en ressort.

La nain ingénieur sauta aussi de Lumière, ignorant la remarqua du paladin. Bob sourit narquoisement :

-On a peur d'une petite pluie, monsieur le paladin ?

-Bob, la feuille de mission parlait d'intempéries violentes, l'informa Grunlek. Je pense qu'on arrive dans la zone de danger.

Le mage fronça les sourcils, soudainement plus sérieux, mais toujours aussi curieux qu'en à ce phénomène. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de lire cette feuille, et que ni Grun ni Théo n'étaient très loquaces.

-Shin ? demanda Bob. Tu peux nous dire quelque chose sur cette pluie ? Evite de la toucher, si possible.

Le demi élémentaire abaissa la tête et en tendant sa main vers le rideau d'eau, il la liquéfia totalement. Faisant faire 180° à son bras, sa paume se trouva vers le ciel, et il envoya un filet d'eau vers son objectif. Tous les aventuriers étaient focalisés sur l'extension de la main de l'archer, et tout le monde retenait son souffle.

L'eau de Shin entra en contact avec l'eau de pluie. Shin sembla déconcerté un instant, puis se tourna vers ses camarades.

-Non, c'est juste de la pluie.

-Bon bah, on y va, déclara le paladin en tapotant gentiment dans les flancs de Lumière.

-Comme ça ? Sans prendre de précautions ? demanda Grunlek, le plus prudent.

-Bah Shin il a dit que c'était de la flotte, donc on traverse pour rejoindre le village au plus vite et régler cette affaire.

Bob passa le bout de son bâton dans la zone de pluie, puis haussa les épaules.

-Hum. Je suppose qu'on ne craint rien.

Les trois aventuriers au sol grimpèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs, et entrèrent dans la zone de pluie. Et cinq choses se passèrent quasiment simultanément. Un éclair frappa le sol à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. L'armure de Théo brilla comme jamais. Bob grogna quelque chose avec une voix extrêmement grave en se cachant la bouche avec la main. Grunlek attrapa son bras métallique de son bras valide. Shin se renfrogna sur lui-même en se crispant.

Le paladin se retourna vers ses amis un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-De l'hérésie.

Bob le regarda comme s'il s'attendait à mourir d'un instant à l'autre, alors que ses yeux passaient successivement de leur couleur naturelle au rouge du démon. Il retira sa main au creux de laquelle un filet de sang avait commencé à couler, et sa mâchoire eut un mouvement en avant alors que ses canines devenaient soudainement plus proéminentes.

Il pouvait tout de même sentir son ami archer lui broyer les côtes sauvagement. Théo, toujours souriant et brillant, put voir les yeux de Shin tout bleus alors qu'une aura glaciale se dégageait du demi-élémentaire. Grunlek, quant à lui juste derrière Théo, regarda en palissant son bras mécanique cliqueter et changer de forme. La dernière fois, il avait perdu un œil. Alors il le maintenait aussi loin que possible de lui, trempé jusqu'à la moelle.

Un nouvel éclair s'abattit, cette fois si très proche d'eux. Les quatre aventuriers sursautèrent. Quasiment dans la seconde, la pluie se calma.

Le sourire de Théo retomba, il cligna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête comme s'il venait de reprendre ses esprits.

Grunlek récupéra son bras, lui faisant faire des petits mouvements pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas abîmé, mais le tenant toujours à distance, prudent.

Bob passa sa main sous la pluie devenue plus fine pour retirer le sang qui avait coulé alors qu'il respirait calmement et travaillait à calmer son cœur. Ses dents et ses yeux avaient repris un aspect normal. Il sentait encore les mains crispées de Shin sur ses côtes.

Ce dernier respirait bruyamment comme s'il venait de faire plusieurs minutes d'apnée. L'air autour de lui se réchauffa doucement, alors qu'il sentait que ses yeux redevenaient normaux.

Bob, qui était souvent passé par cette case, demanda :

-Tout le monde va bien ? Shin, tu vas bien ?

-Oui… je crois.

-Respire un grand coup, c'est passé. Et si tu pouvais me lâcher les côtes, ce serait cool.

Le demi élémentaire décolla ses mains de son ami, et se laissa tomber au sol. Théo le suivit, mettant le demi-diable en joue avec son épée :

-Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Es-tu toi-même ?

-Je suis moi, lui répondit l'intéressé en balayant l'air d'un coup de la main.

Le paladin rentra son épée dans son fourreau après un long regard suspicieux. Il prit la parole :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Grunlek, ton bras ?

-Il va bien. Il s'est rendormi, affirma-t-il tandis qu'Eden lui léchait la main humaine.

-Tant mieux, affirma Bob. Je pense qu'on est entré dans une sorte de zone sous influence magique qui a révélé nos pires versions. Le démon, l'élémentaire, le bras de Grun, et l'inquisiteur fou qui allait tous nous buter.

-Oui, alors, l'inquisiteur fou, il t'emmerde. C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes tous de l'hérésie. Je me ballade avec un bras qui bouge tout seul, un mort vivant, et un démon, je suis plutôt tolérant !

-Dit monsieur-j'aspire-la-vie-des-gens quand je rate mon sort.

-C'est arrivé une fois, et c'était un démon ! Ça compte pas !

-Et la petite fille ?

-Elle est en vie ! cria Théo exaspéré.

Grunlek balaya la dispute des deux compagnons en s'interposant entre eux.

-Ça va, on a compris. Bob, peut tu reprendre ce que tu étais en train de dire ?

-Je disais donc, que nous étions entrés dans une zone sous une influence néfaste. La pluie devait être un effet secondaire. Du coup, elle était normale, et on a rien vu venir.

Shin se redressa, et demanda :

-Ça va recommencer ?

-Aucune idée. Mais la pluie et les éclairs se sont calmés. On sera à l'abri d'une rechute pendant un temps. Si c'est coordonné avec le temps, on saura à peu près quand ça reviendra. Mais tout ça n'est que supposition.

-Bon, alors, en route, déclara le paladin.

Sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons, il répondit :

-Bah quoi, on va pas camper ici. On doit aller chercher le village pour mettre tout ça au clair. Avec un peu de chance, on aura pas de nouvel orage. Et puis au pire je servirais de paratonnerre, moi ça me fait rien. Grunlek, tu montes ou tu cours ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Le nain fronça les sourcils. Le paladin avait raison sur une chose : ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un village sous le joug d'une magie mystérieuse et déferlante. Et le nain était parfois plus paladin que Théo même, défendant la différence et la diversité, aimant et appréciant tous les êtres de cette terre de la même manière, tant que ces derniers ne s'en prenaient pas à ses compagnons.

Alors qu'ils trottaient le cœur encore battant vers le village, Théo, le plus attentif car le moins secoué par les évènements entendit un cri.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Non, quoi ? demandant Bob.

-Un cri qui venait de par-là, déclara le paladin en montrant la forêt du doigt, leur parlant comme s'ils étaient sourds.

-C'est surement un animal, dit Grunlek.

-Non. C'était un cri humain, de jeune fille je pense. Grun, tu peux pas envoyer ton clebard ?

-Je ne veux pas mettre Eden en danger.

-Ecoute, on ferait mieux d'aller au village pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe histoire de régler cette affaire de météo, et au pire en repartant on ira jeter un coup d'œil, dit Bob.

-Et si c'est une jeune fille qui se fait attaquer par des… par des loups, tiens. Ou des ogres. Ou des orcs. C'est méchant les orcs.

-On a compris, Théo.

-Je m'en fiche, je suis un paladin qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin, je vais voir.

-Et si c'est un piège ?

-Et si ça ne l'est pas ? On va pas laisser quelqu'un mourir.

Bob se massa les tempes, tandis que Grunlek maintenait Shin dans la réalité en lui parlant de pommes.

-Tout ce que tu dis est basé sur des « si », Théo.

-Je m'en fiche, j'y vais. Vous avez qu'à aller au village si vous voulez. En fait non, je veux que le demi-démon vienne avec moi comme ça, si ça recommence, je pourrais le tuer s'il déraille. Et puis de toute façon, je suis le personnage principal, alors vous me suivez.

Les trois se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules. Cette tête de mule ne changerait surement pas d'avis, et si ce n'était rien, ils retourneraient au plus vite au centre du village.

Ils se mirent donc en marche, dans la direction du son entendu par le paladin.


End file.
